So Lame
by MiraculousRecovery
Summary: Jill is tired of all of these Lame guys in this town. There's really only one guy who's aroused her interests, but thinks she's too plain for him. Jill goes out of her way to get him, meeting a new lover in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Ok, so this is just a preview of what the story will be like , and based on reviews and hits I will continue it. Please read. Enjoy. and Note that I Own absolutely no characters in any way. Just the Plot of this story.

* * *

Jill's P.O.V

The guys in this town make me sick. They're so superficial and immature(1)…Except for one. His name is Kai. I always had a crush on Kai, but he's made it clear that he doesn't nor ever will like me. Once I had tried to ask him on a date, but he said I was to bland for his liking. I reasoned he was just wanted a curvy blonde like Muffy. Muffy was like an older sister to me, always giving me advice, on make up and fashion. And I was just a plane-Jane who did nothing to arouse the interest of any one.

But still, I always feel so lonely, y'know like everyone has a perfect match except for me. Pickings sure are slim around here ,though. Why can't the perfect guy just come and sweep me off my feet?

I woke up 6 a.m. this morning, and headed to the beach to get some fresh air, only to be harassed by Gustafa.

"Good Morning, Jill!"

Oh Lord. Gustafa was so very annoying and I'm pretty sure he was about 8 years my senior, but that didn't stop him from always coming on to me.

"Hi, Gustafa."

"Howdy!(2) Would you like me to play you a song?"

"No, no thanks, Gustafa, I'm just on my way to the beach."

"Aww, come on, Jilly-Billy!" I cringed at that awful nickname.

"No Thank you." I carefully try to maneuver around him, only to have him grab my arm.

"Hey! Ow!"

"Come one, Jilly-Billy!"

"L-let Go!"

"I don't think-", Gustafa's sentence was interrupted by Kai's fist connecting with his face.

"You all right, Jill?", he smiled at me.

I nodded.

"Good!" He patted me on the back. I cursed in my head. A path on the back? Goddess, I felt like such a little sister.

"Well, bye!"

I hung my head and walked back to my ranch. In my path , came walking Marlin. "Yo, Jill.", I didn't reply, because Marlin had such a way with making you feel like an idiot.

He turned around.

"I sad HI. What are you deaf?"

I sighed heavily. "HI, Marlin, you happy? You got your damned hello. 'Kay bye."

"What are you PMSing or something?"

I turned around sharply and glared at him.

"Ha, you don't look bad this morning. In fact those shorts make your legs look-"

"What do you want?", I growled.

"Come with me to the summer festival tonight."

"No.", I said flatly.

"Oh Come on," he pressed, "If only to make Kai jealous."

I stopped. "Since when do you care about helping me?"

"Since I get something out of it," he said smugly.

"Which would be…?"

"I'd be making Celia jealous."

I looked at him. I pondered the proposal for a statement.

_I go out with this asshole, and I finally show Kai what a woman I am. _

"It's a date."

"Good.", he said. "Now I know this may be hard for you, but just please try to look sexy tonight."

"UHG!" I threw my arms up and walked back to my ranch.

I pulled my scrunchy out, releasing my medium length brown hair. It stopped at about part way down my back, but I guess Kai found that boring too. I undressed and got into my shower.

I was lost in my own world with my perfect guy. Kai. I sighed thinking about him. I imagined him with me in the shower,

_UM, EARTH TO JILL? You're Fantasizing about Kai in the shower!_

I mentally slapped my self for being so perverted.

_CRASH_

I jumped! What was that? It's sound like glass being shattered. I jumped out of my shower and wrapped my towel over me.

"W-who's there?" I call out.

I see the window has been broken. It was probably Kate playing ball again, breaking my window, and running off. I sighed and turned around.

I met with the eyes of a silver-haired stranger. I tried to scream but his hand quickly covered my mouth I struggled, kicking and flailing my arms.

"Shh, I won't hurt you. I just need a place to hide."

I looked at him. He swiftly hugged me from behind, pressing himself into me.

"Just be quiet and I'll be leaving," he said smoothly.

"But you just lo so enticing. I have to ask for your name," he said sliding his hand off of my mouth, and down my waist slowly. I gasped. He chuckled.

"J-Jill,", I stuttered.

"Jill….?", he purred in my ear.

I slowly nodded

"Before I part, let me just say," he paused to smooth his hands over my abdomen, stopping at my chest, "you are breath-taking."

I turned around to ask for his name, but in an instant, he had vanished. I had pondered about this strange occurrence for the rest of the day.

* * *

1.) Again a music refference: Nowling for soup, highschool never ends

2.) I always think of Gustafa to be like That neighbor on the simpsons, I can't remember his name :P

Ok so there you go. Oh but before I go, let the record show that Skye is SUPER SMEXAY


	2. A Subtle Kidnapping

I own NOTHINGABSOLUTELY NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME? Except the plot of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Jill's p.o.v

I was in a daze. It was already 6 p.m. and I was still thinking about that…that….strange guy. I shook my head. It was already dark out and I needed to get dressed. I picked out A strapless white mini dress with black ruffles out of my closet. I pulled on my dress and tied my hair up with a sparkly scrunchy.

As I stepped out of my front door I was met by the same teal eyes and silver hair, from earlier this morning. I backed away.

"Don't come near me! I'll Scream!"

He chuckled, and dared to take a few steps toward me, clearly undaunted by my threat.

He grabbed me by the waist and gently nipped my neck.

I felt paralyzed I tried to scream but nothing came out. A sudden blackness surrounded my vision.

I woke up in a strange room.

"Where am I?"

"You're with me."

I looked up and saw the same man from earlier. It appeared that he had taken me to his house.

"Who exactly…are you?"

"My name is Phantom Skye, but you may call me Skye."

"Well, Skye, I have no idea why you kidnapped me, nut I DO have plans.", I said with my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry but, there is something you should know.", he said abruptly.

I raised an eyebrow as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Your beauty has captivated me since I first saw you ,two months ago you be precise."

I looked at him…What did he mean? Has he been stalking me?

He chuckled, "No I am not stalking you."

I jumped…Was he a mind reader too?

"And, no, I'm not a mind reader."

I listened anyway.

"When you first came to this town I thought you were beautiful. During my nightly quests to 'borrow' a few items from these towns people, I noticed your unwavering appetite to keep others happy and work hard to keep the town in perfect condition."

"You mean stealing?"

He chuckled.

He leaned over and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

I stood up blushing.

"And over time I started to fall in love with you."

He stood up and got close. He carefully kissed my forehead, and brought me closer to him. I relaxed into the embrace and fought back the urge to hug back. I pushed him away.

"I..I'M sorry!, but I can't I'm-" He put his index finger over my mouth.

"I didn't want it to come to this but-"

He moved away from me.

"CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

Suddenly I was paralyzed I couldn't move.

"I'm so sorry, my princess…but I'm not letting you leave until, I capture your heart."

He walked over to me, leaned down, and nuzzled my neck. I blushed. He then, attached his lips to mine, and kissed my passionately. But the scary part was that I soon found myself kissing back. I felt him smirk and slip his tongue into my mouth.

He then pulled back and grabbed my hips, forcefully grinding them on his.

"Ah!", I squeaked.

"Honey, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." I was suddenly able to move,

I glared at him.

"What about m-my Ranch?"

"It's been taken care of, pumpkin. I even left a notice that you'd be away for a while...", he smiled.

Back on the ranch, Marlin came to pick up Jill for the festival.

"Yo, Jill, you in here?" he said. Marlin noticed on noticed taped to the fridge.

_To whom it may concern"_

_My Lovely Jill has retreated with me on a romantic vacation._

_Please take care of her precious animals and crops._

_-Phantom Skye_

"What the hell?"

"B-but tonight was the festival!"

"Festival? My darling, we will have all the fun you want here."

"I don't want to have 'fun' with you!", I screamed.

He looked at me, "You say that now, but later you will be completely enamored with me." he said snuggling up to me.

I looked away.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath..?"

I looked at him. In all honesty, he was very handsome, and a warm bath really did sound good right about now, but I had business to take care of.

I looked at him. He looked at me.

I glared at him. "Take. Me. Home." I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, ah ah," he said wagging a finger. "Not until you return my love."

"What is this a kid-napping?"

"More like a quest for love," he said cupping my face.

I inched away, and headed for the door, he then appeared in front of me before I could make a run for it.

He grabbed my shoulders and threw me on the couch. He then crawled over me, using his hands to hold himself up, and glared daggers at me.

_Whoa, this guy means business._

I gulped.

He sighed. "I can't let you leave."

"Fine," I say. "Then…C-can you run me a bath…?"

He smiled sweetly.

"Of course, darling."

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. I hear the sound of water running. In no time the bath water shuts off, and Skye tells me that I can take my bath, he exit's the bathroom, and get undressed and step in.

_Mmm, It feels wonderful, but before I know it I drift to sleep. _

I wake up, still in the tub, surrounded by strong arms. I smile and lean back against what feels like a muscular chest.

"Oh, Kai," I murmur, and turn around to wrap him in an embrace. I look up to steal a kiss. I turn around to lean back against his muscular chest.

My eyes flew open. I turn around to see Skye.

"AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I Splash him, causing him to chuckle.

"You fell asleep, I didn't want you to drown," he said smugly.

"A-are you naked?" I ask feeling a bit light headed.

"You tell me," he said grabbing my hand and placing it into his lap.

I shrieked.

* * *

Ok what's gonna happen to Jill? And what about Kai? And did you know Kai and Skye Rhyme!

M'kay so review!


	3. Bathtime Expose'

Yap yap yap Discalimer...except teh storeh

* * *

I backed as far away from him as I could, not wanting to get out of the tub.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", I kicked and flailed my arms, sending water all over the place. He suddenly grabbed my wrist, leaned in close and said, "D-did, I startle you?"

I blinked. _Did you startle me? You kidnapped, paralyzed, and tackled me! And now you're sitting in a bath tub with me?_

"Get out!" I covered my self with my hands and sank down into the water. _Big Mistake._

As soon as my face submerged in the water I cracked open an eye lid and saw- well that's pretty much self explanatory.

I launched my head above water, blushing the deepest shade of red, while covering my face. Sky, however looked dumbfounded, until his mind had finally registered what happened. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. _Wait, why is HE blushing?_

"I'll get out now," he said while attempting to stand up. I thought about the consequences of him getting up, _fully exposed_.

"Wait!" I yelled.

He stopped and blushed further and quickly sat back down.

For a guy who came off as such a pervert, he sure did seem shy. I giggled to my self and heard him sigh.

"Your laugh is beautiful."

I looked up at him. He was handsome, his silvery hair, still dripping water, his beautiful teal eyes…but he still was no match for Kai.

"Maybe we should get out now." I said.

I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my self, quicker than he had time to even get a glimpse.

"Oh! I've left some clothes in the guest bedroom down the hall to your right!"

I went down the hallway and to the right until I saw a door. I opened it, walked in, and flicked on the light switch. The room was cozy looking, and on the peach cored bed was a large dress shirt, and a small, red pair of silk underwear.

_Are you joking? There's no way I a putting that on._

I looked at the outfit. _Well there's really no other choice. _

I carefully slid on the outfit, and checked myself out in the mirror. I couldn't help but blush…Suddenly, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I gasped.

"My, oh my, you are just a cutie."

"What are you doing?"

"Embracing you, of course." He gently nuzzled his nose in my neck.

"Well I'm going to bed…so nighty night." I wriggled out of his grasp and jumped into bed.

"Great! I'll join you!"

"What? I don't think so!"

He chuckled. "Alright good night, darling.

I heard the door close. _Oh great, Marlin's gonna kill me! I was supposed to meet him almost two hours ago!_

_Creeeeaaak_

I sat up quickly.

I looked around. I assured myself that it was nothing, and laid back down.

_Screeeeeeeeeech_

I shot back up. "Skye..?"

"Are you there….?"

_Bang Bang Bang_

I heard a banging on the walls. I got up slowly and walked over to the window. No one was outside, and Skye was asleep…

"_Jill," _came a muffled voice. I turned around sharply and ran out of the room. I dashed down the hall and into a room, where I found Skye sleeping soundly.

I quickly plunged into the covers with him, and wrapped my hands around his waist tightly, while burying my face into his chest.

"Nnng…? Jill..?"

I looked up. "S-Skye! Someone is in the guest room!"

He gently cradled me in his arms. "Oh! My adorable Princess!"

He gently stroked my hair.

"If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask!"

"What?" I shouted.

He grabbed my chin and gazed into my eyes.

He leaned down and gently kissed me. The kiss was almost so passionate that I almost forgot about the troubling event that made me run in his room in the first place.

I pulled back and told him about the banging on the walls and the creaking noises., and about how something had called out my name.

Skye laughed lightly to himself.

"What? You don't believe me?"

He blushed and sat up.

"Well our rooms are pretty close so…so you probably heard me.."

I blinked.

"I talk in my sleep so that was me you heard…and I probably moved the bed against the wall causing the screeching and banging."

I paused. "What…kind of dream were you having…?"

He averted my gaze. I blurted out laughing and he soon joined in.

"Well, goodnight…" I say.

I walked back into the guest room and made my way over to the bed. I stopped. My eyes grew wide as I took in the sight.

I gulped.

There was a HUGE spider on the wall above the bed. For the second time that night, I dashed out of the room and into Skye's.

"Jill…?"

"Sp-spider..", I panted breathlessly. There was sweat dripping down my face and off of my chest.

Yeah yeah, I know what it looked like…Apparently Skye did too, when he yanked me down in bed with him. His warm arms encircled my waist. I soon found myself drifting off to sleep….

"Where the hell is she?", Marlin shouted.

"What's up Marlin?" Kai asked as he walked over to Marlin.

"That bitch, Jill has gone off on some romantic get away with some dude named Skye!"

"Phantom Skye? That dude is always stealing my fish!"

"THIS IS BULLSHI-"

"Marlin are you ok?", Celia suddenly showed up.

"Well uh I was…just wondering where Jill was and.."

"Oh Marlin! I had no idea you cared so much about Jill! You must be worried sick!"

Celia gently wrapped her arms around Marlin's neck, and lovingly embraced him.

Being the opportunist he was, Marlin decided to go along with it, and conjured up a few tears, only making Celia hug him tighter. Marlin silently thanked Jill's absence.

Kai couldn't help but wonder why Jill, who he had known had a crush on him, would go off with another man…

* * *

Back at Skye's place, Jill was having a nice dream.

Her and Kai had been having a wonderful date on the beach. The dream seemed so real, because it actually felt as if she was actually being kissed. It even felt like a pair of hands were touching me.

"Oh Kai…", I mumbled smoothing my hands up a muscular chest. He responded by kissing my neck, gently nipping and licking.

I reached up and stole his lips for a long kiss…His beautiful silver hair sticking to his face. I smiled into the kiss…Wait. Silver hair. My eyes flashed open only to see Skye smiling down at me. I blushed and panicked, accidentally falling out of the bed.

"Skye! Stay on your side!"

"Hey, you came onto to me. How could I say no when you kept nipping at my ear?"

I blushed.

"Don't worrying ,darling, come back to bed. I won't bite…unless you ask me nicely.."

_Sigh. _This was going to be a long night…

* * *

A long night indeed...Review please!


	4. Strawberries and Idle Conversation

Blah Blah Blah I own nothing...yadda yadda...but the plot...Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling Skye's warm arms still wrapped tightly around me. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. _Wait- What am I doing?_

I shot out of bed.

"Ah good morning, Jill," Skye said groggily. I looked at him at him. The morning sunlight really did wonders as it shined on his perfect features.

Then I remembered that I had missed the festival. And if Marlin wasn't pissed now. He sure as hell would be infuriated later.

* * *

Back on the farm, Marlin pranced happily to the farm, ready and willing to take care of Jill's animals and crops. Jill hadn't even been there in person but had managed to help him get lucky with Celia. Ok, ok that's kind of a stretch, considering Marlin's rendition of "getting lucky" is a few hugs and smooches.

* * *

Back at Skye's place:

"SKYE? I AM TAKING A SHOWER, GO AWAY!"

"Mmm, but angel you look so delectable when you are wet."

I pushed him out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped securely around my waist.

When I finished showering I dried my hair deciding to leave it down for the day, but then I realized I didn't have any clean clothes. A knock came at the door. "What?", I yelled knowing Skye must've known about my predicament all along.

"I have a cute outfit for you in my room.."

I needed something to wear…I carefully secured my towel and slowly stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall. No sign of Skye… I went in his room. Still no Skye…

_So far so good-_

"Peek-A-Boo!", Skye said as he jumped from behind the door and unraveled my towel. I tried to cover up with my hands but he grabbed my wrists and gazed only into my eyes the entire time.

"Don't be shy, my darling. You are beautiful," he chastely kissed me on the lips and reached over to his bed and picked up the clothes.

"Here, darling." he said with that dreamy voice of his…

_Ah! Jill! Stop it!_

I snatched the clothes, while readjusting my towel.

The outfit was composed of.

A black lace bra, with matching underwear. _This dude must have a lace fetish._

A light blue sleeveless top with white fringes at the top.

And a pair of skin tight skinny jeans with black heals.

I slowly turned around and changed.

I turned back around to see Skye covering his eyes.

"Is it ok too look?" he asked.

_Aww he waited for me to change without looking..? HOLD ON, I don't care. He's the one who kidnapped me in the first place!_

"Yes..", I said.

He uncovered his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and ran over to me, and lifted my up bridal style while hugging me.

_This guy is so affectionate…_

He let me go, gently setting me on the bed and crawling over me.

He kissed my neck again.

"I've got a surprise for you!"

"I can go home?"

"No, my sweet cookie! We are going on a romantic date!"

"Oh joy." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He chuckled. "I love you."

"Follow me," he said gently taking my hand and leading me outside. It was a beautiful sunny day, the son was shining and the birds were out. We walked over to a pond where a blanket had been set up, and on it was a basket. We sat down on the blanket and Skye took out Strawberries and whipped cream. He must've set this up when I was in the shower. He gently took out a strawberry from its plastic container, and sprayed it with the whip cream. He held it out and offered it to me.

"Say 'aah'", he said. I complied. I let him slowly stick the strawberry in my mouth. I ate the strawberry, closing my eyes, and unintentionally licking the remaining whipped cream off of his fingers. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me and smiled genuinely.

After a few strawberries and idle conversation later. I decided to feed him a cream covered strawberry.

I held it up to his face and he chuckled. He opened his mouth and let me stick the strawberry in. His tongue gently swept the strawberry along with my fingers in. I gasped. He gently sucked my fingers and then released them, looking me right in the eyes. He then climbed on top of me. I gulped fearing and anticipating what was sure to be a sexual attack.

He stared down at me and lifted his arms then quickly thrust them at me. They went straight for my- ribs? I was laughing up a storm, I could barely breathe.

"Ah- Skye- Please!", I said in between fits of laughter. He continued tickling me relentlessly. I flipped the two of us over so that I was on top. I pinned him down, only to have him flip us over. We were flip and rolling and tumbling all the way down a hill with our bodies pressing together.

At the end of the hill we laughed and then looked at each other. Skye scooted closer to me and held my hand. I actually let him…?

* * *

At the farm, as Marlin was tending to the last crop, Kai sauntered over to him.

"Yo, Kai!", Marlin said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey," Kai said in a monotone voice, "When do you suppose Jill's coming back…?"

"How should I know?"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks anyway. I'm gonna go fishing somewhere across town, if anyone asks."

"Gotcha."

Kai then headed to "a place across town".

* * *

Back with Skye and Jill they had gotten up and decided to take a walk.

I decided to let him hold my hand since the heals I was walking in really didn't help my balance. We stopped at the local pond.

"Hey, Jill?"

"Yes?", I answered.

"What do you look for in a guy?", he asked.

I rolled my eyes, but actually pondered over it.

"Well…I suppose I'd like a guy who tells me he loves me every day, and who protects me when I'm scared, and maybe a guy who can share with me his weaknesses."

"I see…"

I looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I just want to know more and more about you."

"Well what DO you know about me?"

He smirked and took a step closer to me and put his arms around my shoulders

"You wake up at six a.m. each day. You're dedicated to your ranch, your favorite drink is Cranberry Cocktail. You love to dance, but can't do it front of people because your afraid they'll think you look like a 'loser', and-"

"Have you been stalking me?"

"Of course not, angel."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's my favorite show?"

"Sprite rangers."

"My favorite season?"

"Fall."

"Why?"

Skye clenched his fists.

"Because," he said clenching his fists, "That is when you met Kai."

I looked down at my feet. Skye took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but blush…Why did I find him just so…..so-

My thoughts were interrupted by a gust of wind that was soon followed by a flock of geese, flying at us like shooting daggers.

I yelped when Skye quickly jumped into action, by pulling me into his chest. Unfortunately, the geese knocked into Skye's back, causing him to lose his balance, sending us both in the shallow pond. I was soaked. I looked over at Skye and my breath hitched in my throat.

Skye's shirt had clung to his chest, revealing his very muscular chest. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Jill…" he started.

"What?"

He blushed pointing at my now translucent shirt.

"Ah!" I squeaked trying desperately to cover myself.

"Well let's get out of this water," he said lending me a hand.

As we stepped out of the pond he noticed me shiver. He stopped right in his tracks and pulled me into his warm embrace. I then did the un-thinkable.

I gently wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me surprised.

"W-what? I'm cold…" I said averting his gaze.

He laughed and hugged me once more. We stood there for a good fifteen minutes, just hugging each other…_ Ok What am I doing, he's the enemy…I should be running from him not hugging him._

I gently buried my face in his chest. _He's so warm._

"J-Jill?"

I jumped at the familiar voice and looked over to see the exact person I'd never want to see in a million years while hugging a guy I barely knew, in a wet T-shirt no less.

I broke me and Skye's hug.

"K-Kai?"

Kai looked at me, then over to Skye, and then at me, letting his eyes rest on my blouse. I covered up again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

_Oh no…What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

My. Oh. My. What about Skye?


	5. Stockholm Tale

Geez, guys, I dunno what to say...I'm so sorry for not updating. But here we are. The next installment of this fanfic. Disclaimer: I own nothing...but the plot of this story. Enjoy.

* * *

"K-kai?" I found my self totally dumbstruck and in awe. All I could do was gape at him, who was gaping at me in my damn near transparent garments.

It was awkward, to say the least. Until Skye possesively snatched my wrist and pulled me toward him.

"Ah, hello there." Skye spoke in a suspisciously soft monotone to someone he wasn't very fond of.

"Hi.." Kai mumbled.

I managed wriggle out of Skye's iron grip and make my way over to Kai.

"Um, what are you doing here, kai?"

"Well I came to find a nice spot to fish..."

So that's it? He came to fish? And NO ONE noticed my absence? I clenched my fists. It angered me to think that my closest friend_ didn't_ notice that I had disappeared and _wasn't _even looking for me.

"No one noticed I was missing?" I say while glaring at him.

He had a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, we all did."

I sighed, relieved. Of course Kai ,of all people, wouldn't forget about me. I mentally slapped myself for doubting him.

"Well at least you're safe." He said.

I nodded pleasantly, happy that he cared for my well-being.

"I mean you are here with the town theif, after all." I was taken aback by this. As he said it his faced contorted with anger.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy, Jill!"

He has a point. "O-oh y-yeah, I um.." All I could do was stammer, because he did have a point.

"Don't tell me you've been in cahoots with him the whole time..?" He questioned suddenly.

"No! I would never!"

"Then why were you hugging him?"

He stumped me. I literally couldn't think of anything to get myself out of this.

Kai sighed. "Jill, I'm so disappointed, I...thought I could trust you."

"You can-"

"You lied to me! And betrayed everyone in town! Because of you, we've all been suffereing!"

He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"But, Kai-"

"Save you're excuses, Jill, you aren't the person I thought you were."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and speak, but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to say something, but Skye spoke up.

"No. Jill would never do that. I've been stealing from your town."

Kai's face twitched in anger. He walked towards Skye and without a moment's noticed sucker punched him.

I clasped my hands over my mouth and watched pathetically, as Skye got up, grabbed Kai by the collar and tackled Kai to the ground. It was brutal. One on the other. They were exchanging blows to the face.

But then I felt Angry. I could just feel my ears and face go red. _How dare he accuse me of stealing from my own home town? And how dare he assault my captor. _

I walked over to the scrap in front of me, suddenly unafraid and grabbed the back of kai's shirt with force causing him to jerk up infront of me. He looked at me bewildered, but before I knew it, I had balled up my fist, and hit him directly in the jaw.

He stumbled backward. Skye looked at me, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

But I didn't stop there, I was gonna hit him for everythime he hurt me. A ran toward him, and punched him again. _That was for going to homecoming, with Lumina instead of me! _

And again

_That was for telling me I'm like a kid sister to you!_

Yet again.

_That was for accusing me of stealing!_

And finally I balled up my fist to throw the famous left hook I'd used on him when we were kids.

_THIS IS FOR HITTING SKYE!_

Right as I was about to deliver the final blow, I felt something catch my hand.

Skye had somehow appeared in front of me. I blinked and looked down at Kai who was now on the ground and had a bloody lip, and a bruised right eye.

I caused that? I looked up at Skye and saw that he too had a bloody lip, which only made me angrier to know that Kai caused it. I lunged at Kai yet again, and Sky restrained me effortlessly. I wailed and kicked my feet and flailed my arms.

Kai got up and glared at me and I glared right back. Neither of us backing down. Of course I knew that if Skye had let me got, Kai could've easliy kicked my ass, and the only reasons I was able to deliver those blows before was because I caught him off gaurd. But he's not that type of person. And at that moment that was the only thing I was sure that I knew about him, because everything else I thought I had known, was completely false.

Kai scoffed angrily and walked back toward where the hell ever he came from. I was finally calm.

"Damn." I heard Skye say.

"Didn't know you were a scrapper." he chuckled.

I smiled warily. I had just lost my best friend and the love of my life.

Suddenly Skye pulled my chin up and carefully examined my face.

He sighed. "I'm glad you're okay." He smiled.

I got a good look at his bloddied lip. Without thinking, I lifted my hand to wipe away the blood. I looked sadly into his eyes. He only smiled and warmly embraced me.

I shivered a bit, my clothes were still wet, after all.

"You wanna go back to my place and take a warm shower...?"

I raised an eyebrow, not falling for his trick. He chuckled.

"Seperately?" he added.

I giggled and nodded.

As I was showering, I realized that final punch I would've hit Kai with could've really done some damage. My eyes widened as I realized it was on Skye's behalf. I sighed and slumped against the shower wall. I must've really developed a bad case of stockholm syndrome.

I giggled. Yeah right, he's still not my favorite person in the world...

After my shower and a fresh pair of clothes ( plain gray tank top with dark baggy jeans), I met Skye at the dinner table, eating some left over strawberries and drinking some milk.

"_Milk_", I thought.

"THE RANCH!", I screamed in realization.

Skye looked up at me.

"I've got to go!"

"Go where, angel?"

"I've really got to tend to my ranch.." But to do that I'd have to face Skye and everyone else he'd probably told about the whole incident today.

"Then I'll come with you." he said standing up.

I blinked. Come to think of it, this was my perfect chance to escape.

"I...I'll go by myself.."

Normal. P.o.v

Sky thought for a moment. Would it be wise, to let her go? Clearly he loved Jill, and knew she had to take care of her animals.

"Okay." he said.

Jill looked at him for moment. Would he really let his prisoner escape?

"Then I'll go now..bye.."

"Wait," Skye interjected.

She turned around to have her lips kissed roughly. Skye's mouth covered hers and gently carresed her back.

Jill's eyes fluttered closed, and she was lost in the kiss.

"Be safe." he said.

"Yeah.." She agreed.

She silently walked out of the door. She'd use the same trail Kai used to get back. She was going home and didn't have to come back, and Skye knew this.

* * *

When you really love someone, you gotta set 'em free. Stay tuned.


End file.
